


Eremika Week 2020

by Midnight_scraps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt, Eremika Week, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Horror, I Love You, Movie Night, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Students, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_scraps/pseuds/Midnight_scraps
Summary: A collection of Eremika stories.Hope you enjoyEremika Week:Day one: ConfessionDay two: FamilyDay three: Students auDay four: SongDay five: Disney auDay six: New year's partyDay seven: Movie night
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. The amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aww you two are cute holding hands like thag" Sasha said almost yelling followed by Connie's comment  
> "Oh so she said yes"  
> And in that moment it hit Eren the fact that he's still holding Mikasa's hand, with a red face Eren dropped her hand.

Mikasa was getting ready for her day out with her friends and because she was still fifteen without a driving license she asked Reiner to come pick her up since he would already pick up Eren and Armin.

The group of friends decided to go to the amusement park especially after knowing that there is a new rollercoaster and it looks deadly as Connie described it.

Few minutes have passed before Mikasa heard her door bell rang she hurried to open it her best friend Eren was standing right outside.

"Mikasa are you ready?" Eren sounded more nervous than he usually was but Mikasa thought it was probably from the game they will try so she didn't pay much attention to it.

"Yeah just let me tell mom that I am leaving" Mikasa turned around yelling I am leaving to her mother and she got ok enjoy your time in response to that.

* * *

The car rides were always fun with Reiner.  
"So Armin what do you think of guys confessing their love to their best friend"  
Hearing this question made Armin giggle and Eren stiffed

"Oi why are you asking that?"  
"Relax Eren I just have a friend who might do that so I wanted to ask your opinions, Mikasa what do you think?" Reiner said giggling along with Armin while Eren was blushing and nervous Mikasa didn't understand what was going on and she started to get irritated by it

"Well if he's ready to ruin their friendship then he should confess" the giggling stopped and the silence filled the room Eren turned around to look at Mikasa while Reiner felt so guilty  
"You.. you think it's bad"  
"Well obviously not in all cases it turns bad but all I say if you have doubt that the other might say no then you shouldn't sacrifice the friendship"

Eren nodded looking out of the window Reiner cleared his throat and changed the subject Mikasa was still weirded out a little by what just happened and why Eren looked down suddenly.

* * *

It took about an hour for the four of them to reach the so crowded amusement park.

"Bert said that he went with the rest in already and they saved a space for us in the line so we have to go."

It was very crowded Mikasa didn't like crowded places and Eren knew that so well, so he got closer to Mikasa and held her hand even though he does that every time but this time he had a pink blush on his face his touch sent shivers down her spine.

"I'll get you through the crowd don't worry" He said with his sweet smile on his face and all Mikasa did was nod.

Eren was avoiding Mikasa for the whole week and now he's being too friendly and even blushing, Mikasa knew something was wrong she had an jdea in mind but she wasn't going to let her childish fantasy take over because Eren only saw her as a friend, although if she connected what Reiner said with how Eren reacted after it could prove her thoughts but again it could be someone else and not her, she thought for Eren it can't be her.

* * *

The four friends soon found their group Bert, Annie, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Historia and Ymir.  
They greated eachother and stood in the line waiting for their turn while talking to help the time pass quickly.

"Aww you two are cute holding hands like thag" Sasha said almost yelling followed by Connie's comment  
"Oh so she said yes"  
And in that moment it hit Eren the fact that he's still holding Mikasa's hand, with a red face Eren dropped her hand.

"Oi" Eren hit Connie's head Mikasa connected what Connie said with what was happening from the start of the day and blushed but found the nerve in her to pull the end of Eren's shirt to make him turn around his face was as red as a tomato  
"Eren is something wrong?"  
"I have to tell you something but alone" he grabbed Mikasa's from the wrist and dragged her out to a place where they could be alone.

* * *

They were standing facing each other now with few feets between them Eren was very nervous playing with his fingers and looking around trying to avoid Mikasa's eyes he gathered all the courage to start talking

"So umm there was something I wanted to tell you from the start of the week but I couldn't say it"  
"What is it?"  
"You know what never mind it's probably something stupid I feel it's not important let's go back to them" Eren held her from her wrist and was about to drag her back but she stopped him putting a hand on his so he turned around and looked at her  
"What is it Eren just say it"  
"I like you Mikasa" 

Mikasa was surprised her face turning red and she froze in her place   
"See I told you it's stupid forget it Mikasa" Eren said in a low voice looking down he turned around and was about to leave when Mikasa said the words thag made him freeze 

"I like you too Eren" Mikasa said with a shy smile on her face and a light pink blush across her cheeks   
"You like me too" Eren said shyly and Mikasa nodded.  
"We should probably head back Mikasa" Eren offered his hand out for Mikasa and she took it.

They both went back to their friends holding hands with a wide grin on their faces ready to enjoy their time together.


	2. I will always be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a simple question could change a person's life 180° degrees.  
> Being together, sharing a home, wearing a ring that you can show off to people and letting them know that this is your man now and you're both ready to spend the rest of your lives together, then becoming a wife, having his last name with a cute little ceremony with your friends and promising each other that no matter what you will always be together.  
> Even if death do you apart.

_Mikasa I love you_

Mikasa woke up in an empty side next to her it wasn't the first time but she will never get used to it.  
She misses Eren, misses his warmth, his good morning kiss, his sweet smile and big emerald green eyes looking at her each morning, his hand brushing off the hair off her face so he can place a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
She misses it all.

_Mikasa will you marry me?_

How a simple question could change a person's life 180° degrees.  
Being together, sharing a home, wearing a ring that you can show off to people and letting them know that this is your man now and you're both ready to spend the rest of your lives together, then becoming a wife, having his last name with a cute little ceremony with your friends and promising each other that no matter what you will always be together.  
Even if death do you apart.

  
_Eren, I am pregnant._

Three words, it's always three words that could turn your life upside down especially these three words.  
It's facinating to Mikasa and Eren how they managed to make this tiny human.  
It was a great journey for both parents watching their baby grow each month until the day of joy when they finally met their precious girl that was now the light of their lives.

  
_Mikass, they want me with them._

Right when their daughter turned three, the country is facing a war and was recruiting from the civilians and Eren was choosen.  
Mikasa didn't accept this news well and nor was Eren but he had to be strong for his family.  
The night before Eren's departure was tough for both of them they hardly got any sleep they both wanted to enjoy the other's warmth becasue god knows when will they meet again.  
Mikass was worried, her eyes were always watery and Eren noticed so he pulled her closer placing a kiss on her head saying the words that she still remembers very clearly "I will always be here ,Mikasa" pointing at her heart.

Those words she remembered clearly when a kncok on the door woke her up at 3 am giving her the horrible news she didn't want to hear.  
Those words she remembered clearly when she was standing holding their girl's hand looking at the casket descending.  
Those words she remembered clearly each day when she woke up to the empty bed and there was no Eren next to her.

  
_I will always be here._

Even after three years it was still hard to wake up to an empty bed because Mikasa misses Eren, she misses his warmth, his smile, his kisses, his voice. She misses everything about him.  
But she remembered thoses words very clearly and whenever their daughter misses him or asks if he can see her Mikasa always one answer after pointing a finger to their little daughters heart.

  
"He will always be here".


	3. I am fine like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...., and how about you Eren aren't you planning to date anyone soon?" This time it was Mikasa's turn to have her heart beat so fast and so loud she thought Eren could hear.

Another regular day for Mikasa at college, same boring lectures, professors with their pop quizzes or assignments.  
Even though it was only her second year in college but Mikasa is really looking forward to graduate.

Mikasa was sitting next to Eren during the last class of the day she hadn't eaten anything since the morning and her energy was almost finished she was leaning her body against Eren her head leaning on his shoulder, she couldn't care less if the professor saw her she was exhausted plus it was crowded anyways so it's not like he'll see them easily.

The class ended so Eren shook Mikasa gently to get her attention  
"Hey the class is over let's go eat something and then I will drive you home" Mikasa nodded, Eren took her hand to help her out through the heavy crowd but some girls called her  
"Hey umm Mikasa I need to ask you for something?" The girl in the middle said Mikasa knew where this was leading she was tired and didn't want to go through this conversation for the millionth time  
"I will wait for you in the car Mikasa"  
"Ok" she wanted to say no take me with you but the three girls in front of her won't let her  
"So what do you want?" Mikasa tried her best not to sound mean but her cold gaze didn't help her.

Meanwhile Eren was kind of in the same situation on his way to his car a boy stopped him.

"Mikasa, I need you to help me with Eren make him think of going out with me" These words from girl in the middle made Mikasa roll her eyes.  
"First I don't know you how the hell would I do that, second we're not fucking fifteen anymore if you like him go tell him yourself"

"Hey man so I really like Mikasa and you're the closest one to her so can you set me up with her"  
"Aren't we in the same class go fucking ask her then I won't do that, plus I don't think she's looking for someone to dat but try your luck"

"You're not saying this because you have feelings for him/her?" They both get asked the same question and give the exact quick angry answer "of course not" but they both knew well deep inside that they were lying but they were too scared to admit it

Mikasa left the three girls on her way she saw Eren standing with a boy so she called him, he turned to her then turned around to the boy saying something then he left he walked behind her his hands were on her shoulders basically pushing her to where the car was while looking at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Eren just take me home, it's not my day today and I don't want to meet anyone"  
"How about we go to your place and have a movie night and we can order pizza?"  
"Oh I like that"  
"But it's my idea so I'll choose the movie"  
"Fine" Mikasa rolled her eyes 

The car ride wasn't that long but it was enough for both of them to think about what happened before they leave.

It's not the first time for Mikasa of course her friend was handsome and hot he had alot of girls crushing on him but it always made her scared that she might lose him to another and yet she was too scared to tell him how she felt for the longest time.

Eren too was scared to lose his friend to some random boy who will cheer her up, take her out to eat her favorite food, be with her when she feels stress and be the one who dries her tears instead of him.  
But he was more scared to lose her if he said how he really felt.

When they reached Mikasa's place she dropped on the couch, Eren ordered a pizza and then he sat next to her.  
"Ugh I am so glad the day is over, I got up late, I even missed my lunch break and I got even alot of girls today ask me to set them up with you, on my worst days try to make your fans calm down a little please"  
"You know I am not responsible for being so hot" Eren answered giggling which caused Mikasa to roll her eyes.

He knew what will Mikasa need now so he spread his hand to make a place for her, she looked at him refusing what he's offering  
"Oh come on you know you want to" Eren gave her his puppy eyes, Mikasa gave in eventually closing the gap between her and Eren her left hand on his chest where his heart is he right hand around him, she nuzzles her face into the crooke of Eren's neck and he wrapps his left arm around her body.

And just like that the world stopps for both of them or that's what they both want, the time would stop where they can stay like this forever feeling their warmth against each other.

Mikasa felt the heart beats under her left hand becoming faster and faster, she felt Eren letting out a long breath she was about to ask what's wrong but he beat her to talking  
"So today someone asked me if I could set him up with you"  
"And what did you tell him?"  
"I told him you are not interested because that's what you told me before right, but this guy is a friend of Connie and he's a cool guy is you.."  
"No, I am fine like that, and how about you Eren aren't you planning to date anyone soon?" This time it was Mikasa's turn to have her heart beat so fast and so loud she thought Eren could hear  
"No, I am fine like that too" Eren then leaned his head on Mikasa's and they both had the widest smile.


	4. Must've been the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren started to get nervous his heart beating so fast now he decided to knock again his heart calmed down a little when the door started to open slowly revealing a girl with short black hair she was wearing a sweater the was covering her body even her neck, Eren could see traces on tears on her cheek.

It's Eren's first day in this building he moved in few days ago but today was his first staying in, it wasn't as big as his house but at least now he won't have to drive an hour and a half to reach the hospital.

Eren had just came back from a long shift and he was ready to give up and go to the dream world, he dropped his keys on the table, took off his shoes and threw himself on the bed without even changing but before drifting to sleep he thought he heard what sounds like two people yelling coming from upstairs but his sleep was so strong he gave in thinking maybe it was his brain playing games on him due to the lack of sleep.

The next day Eren had a day off he was talking with his friend Armin who called to ask about his new place when Eren suddenly heared a glass shattering on the ground upstairs and a girl crying  
"Armin, I have to go now I'll call you later"  
"Ok, Eren take care"

Eren couldn't shake the worry when he heard those noises, so what I heard yesterday was true, he kept debating whether he should go check on her or not.

But this glass he heard followed by the crying didn't make him feel easy at all so he put on his shoes took his keys and went upstairs.

Eren was so nervous of what he could face when he knocks on the door, the worst scenarios came into his mind and he was trying to play in his head how will he react in each scenario but he still knew that no matter how much he repeated the scenario in his head, he will forget everything if it was actually true.

Before he realizes Eren was already standing in front of the door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer.  
Eren started to get nervous his heart beating so fast now he decided to knock again his heart calmed down a little when the door started to open slowly revealing a girl with short black hair she was wearing a sweater the was covering her body even her neck, Eren could see traces on tears on her cheek.

"Hey I am Eren I live downstairs"  
"Hi Eren is something wrong?"  
"I have been hearing things from your place, are you ok?" The girl's eyes widened she took few moments to reply  
"Things?"  
"Yeah like glass breaking and umm crying"  
"Well non of that happened maybe you heard it wrong, or it must have been the wind"  
Eren was do sure of what he heard but he figured that she doesn't want to talk about and he didn't want to pressure her  
"Oh maybe sorry to bother you then"  
"No you didn't bother me thank you for caring, Eren"  
"No problem, umm"  
"Mikasa"  
"Mikasa, it was nice meeting you Mikasa goodnight"  
"Goodnight"

It's been two days and Eren hasn't heard a thing from Mikasa yet he was still worried so he decided to go see her.  
But before that he went to the store down the street to get her some chocolate bars becasue most girls like chocolate.

It took him one knock this time for Mikasa to open the door she was surprised when she saw Eren on the door  
"Hey"  
"Hey, Eren"  
"So umm I thought you might like chocolate so I bought you some"  
"Thank you Eren you really didn't have to"  
"It's not a problem and you know I get told alot that I am a good friend and a great listener so whenever you need me just come knock" that made Mikasa giggle and Eren's lips tilted into a small smile  
"Thank you again Eren I have to go back in"  
"Ok see you later then"

And that's how it became a habit for Eren to bring something different for Mikasa each day after his shift and checks up on her and it became a habit for Mikasa to stay up late waiting for Eren to come by and have this little chat with him.

Even though it lasted for few minutes they both loved their little interaction and looked forward to it each day.

Eren made sure that whenever he's home early and after he sees Mikasa he would play songs like "lean on me" so she can know that he's here for her whenever she needs him.

One day Eren just left Mikasa he had brought her some doughnuts today he took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable to sleep in and as he was about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door.

When Eren opened the door he saw Mikasa standing with wet cheeks and tears in her eyes  
"Can I come in?"  
"Of course"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the dinsey au I decided to choose Mulan, I love this movie so much but I have to say I don't remember the movie so much it's been a while since I saw it, I only kept the main parts but other than that it's my own writing because I didn't want to copy the movie 100%

The Ackremans are the most powerful clan.

Stories about the past generations have been kept hidden from me by my family who didn't want me to discover that, stories about great men and women who held a sword and fought to protect their family, belongings or country.

Instead they want me to get married to a man I don't know.

If it weren't for Levi I wouldn't have known that, I wouldn't have discovered that power in me, I wouldn't have discovered this amazing feeling of swinging a sword.

I used to sneak out from the "interviews" of women mom sends me to help me find a man and I always went to Levi, to know more about my ancestors and he helps me trian for a sword fight or a hand fight.

My mom always yelled at me whenever she finds out I went to Levi instead saying that I should focus on being a woman more and taking care of myself instead of learning useless shit.

But soon later our country was facing war with a neighbouring country, people were called from the king to join the army, and my dad got called.

It was divesting for my parents especially that my dad was injured and that made him use help while walking so the idea of him being in war was terrifying, my mom kept crying all day and my dad looked depressed I couldn't see them like that so I kept thinking of a way to fix this situation and there was.

I waited for my parents to fall asleep tomorrow my father is supposed to join the army so it was my time to move I sneaked in and took my father's sword, I cut my hair shorter, I already had muscles so I had to wear something to hide my breast and I was ready.

I sneaked out before the sun was up to join the army.

As soon as I joined they separated us into groups I was put under the leadership of Eren Jäger.

"As you already know many of you are normal citizens so you will be put into a tough training for a month so you can be well prepared, now give me a hundred push-ups NOW"

And so it began, thank god I have been training with Levi or else I would have collapsed, next to the push-ups we had to run up a hill while lifting weights, trying to climb a log, archery and one to one fights.

I have to admit that it was very hard to keep up with all that I have even seen few men collapse on the floor but that didn't stop Eren from giving us more things to do.

"Finally I feel I would have died if he made us do another thing" a small bald man said looking at me he was talking to me??  
"Oi Connie, be sure not to die then we'll get even more than that during the month I think Eren went easy first because it was our first day"  
"Fuck" the two men kept talking to each other with me standing in the middle I was planning to go to the river to shower but the taller man turned his attention to me

"You were amazing today"  
"Yeah you were the best of us" the bald man said  
"Thank you"  
"I am Jean and this is Connie and you are?"  
"I am Mika..., Mikey I am Mikey" shit I was about to tell them my name  
"Mikey it's not a very badass name like you we should think of something else for you"  
I turned around leaving Connie talking with Jean about "changing my name" I don't need to listen to any of that all I need is to be in the water soon.

I made sure I was in a place far away from anyone I took off the towel I had wrapped around my body I put it next to my clothes and ran into the water washing all the sweat of my body.

As I was about to go out I saw naked men ruining into the river.  
I was panicking if someone looked under the water it will be game over for me but luckily there was a rock I hid behind but Connie and Jean decided to come close.

"Hey man why are you hiding?"  
"I don't like being around many people" that was the only lie I could think of  
"Understandable"  
By that they left my side and so I waited for all of them to go out so I could leave.

As I was on my way to my tent I passed by Eren's I was about to continue walking but when I head the conversation I stopped  
"You know what will happen if your group stayed the same right"  
"Yes Reiner I know"  
"Look I know it was just the first day but the results are obvious if they stayed like that, I mean half of your men collapsed"  
"Don't you think I know Reiner, look I will figure something out and they will get stronger I won't let them go to face their death ok they still have a month a head of them I guarantee you they will be so different"

I saw movement from inside so I hurried to leave but instead I bumped into someone  
"Hey be careful" a deep voice I recognized to be Eren's  
"I am sorry"  
"You're Ackreman right?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"What are you doing out at this time you should be in the dining room now dinner's already served"  
"I wasn't hungry sir"  
"No Ackreman even if you're not hungry you should eat, how would you keep up with tomorrow's training then come'on let's go together"  
"Ok"  
"So I guess what's said about your clan is actually true it's not just stories to encourage people"  
"Yeah" I am trying so hard to keep him from making a conversation with me because I night easily forget and talk with my natural voice which will blow my cover.  
"You have seen alot of men collapsing, I know it may seem like a hard thing to ask but can you try to motivate them a little try to push them so they can catch up with you" I nodded, try to make them catch up with me? 

Thankfully we reached the dining room so I left Eren's side I was about to go sit alone in a corner but Connie was waving for me so I sat next to him and Jean.  
"Oi, isn't that commander Eren you came in with"  
"Mhmm" I said drinking the soup in front of me  
"Wait what did he want from you?"  
"Nothing we just met on our way here"

This night I slept thinking about the conversation between Eren and Reiner and what Eren told me so I have to encourage the others.

I tried doing my best again the next day and the day after and so until the others started to get better trying to compete with me I haven't encountered Eren again and I tried to adjust my bath time so I won't meet any guys and risk getting caught.

"Today is your last day training, tomorrow we will start moving to the battle, we will face enemies from now on and your lives will be in a risk but I trust every one of you, you proved yourselves in this past month my only advice for you is to remember your training and don't die, now go rest we'll wake up early tomorrow."

"So Mikey tomorrow's the big day."  
"Yeah"  
"I am so nervous Jean I feel like throwing up."  
"Me too but don't worry the three of us will come back to our families we have to come back."  
"I am going to sleep goodnight"  
"But Mikey you haven't finished your food."  
"It's ok I am not hungry."

I decided to go to the river to catch some air I can't lie and say I wasn't nervous but I have been training I am an Ackreman I am strong no I am the strongest one here.

"So even the Ackremans get nervous before war" I looked at my right and saw Eren standing beside me  
"And even the commander Eren himself is nervous" Eren then giggled loudly  
"Yeah you are right I am nervous, I am a human after all and we're going to war" I nodded looking forward again it was a full moon today and it looked so pretty in the water.  
"Don't die Ackreman, you have a family to come back to"  
"You too commander Eren" I was about to turn around and leave but Eren stopped me  
"By the way I never thanked you for what you did, you helped the others improve thank you"  
"They did it themselves, I did nothing" I said as I walked away returning to my tent.

It will all start tomorrow.

We were up and walking even before the sun was up, talking with Jean and Connie made the three of us take our head off of thinking it made us less nervous, there were even some men singing Eren was looking back at us every now and then at first I thought he was mad but then I saw the end of his lips tilt up he was smiling.

We have been walking and camping for days now with no sight of the enemy, but one night after a week or so we woke up to enemies throwing arrows everywhere, I understood that we're under attack when I woke up to a mixture of screaming and yelling, Jean soon came into my tent telling my to get ready.

I soon joined the lines to fight and as I expected it was a chaos especially that it was still dark so it was a little hard to see I had to look carefully before I end up killing one of my commerads.

I managed to kill as many people even saving Jean and Connie when too many people gathered around them, then I saw Eren cornered so I ran to him and killed all the men around him  
"Ackreman I could have handled that"  
"You were cornered and they obviously want you dead so your welcome"  
"Hey careful" I felt someone coming from behind so I turned around and swang my sword into his stomach then many gathered around me and Eren we were both fighting back to back trying to kill the men surrounding us.

As I was facing the last one I made a mistake so he threw the sword out of my hand and pushed the sword into the area under my ribs I dropped to the ground on my knees holding the bloodied wound  
"Ackreman" Eren said as he saw me dropping on the ground I had lost alot of blood I saw the man that stabbed my fall and I felt hands pulling me up I saw Eren's face but everything was blurry I could see his lips moving but I didn't hear a thing and suddenly my vision went black.

WhenI started to open my eyes again I was in a tent I looked around and I saw Eren standing talking to someone then he went in and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" Eren's voice was stiff more like angry, he must have discovered that I am a girl I just have to continue acting until he says so  
"Not so great, did we win?"  
"No there were too many we had to retreat"  
"Oh"  
"So how long were you planning to continue this little play of yours, you thought we'll never discover that you're a woman?"  
"I am sorry I can explain" I used my normal voice this time  
"Explain what! What were you thinking? Don't you know it's dangerous for women to be in a war"  
"Dangerous!! I am an Ackreman I am stronger than every one of you I saved your life I helped many out there if it weren't for me many would have died including you"

Eren let out a sigh and then continued "I appreciate what you did and thank you for saving my life and the others but I can't let you stay here, take your horse and go back to your family they must be worried sick about you."  
"No I won't go back I am staying."  
"You will go back Ackreman that's an order" Eren yelled berore walking out of the tent.

I am so stupid I let my guard down and it led to them finding out about me, my parents would be disappointed, Levi will be disappointed and even Eren is disappointed.

I was cut off my thoughts when Connie and Jean came in  
"Hey Mikey how are you feeling?" Jean said sitting beside me  
"Our true hero"  
"Guys I have to tell you something"  
"Oi, Mikey what happened to your voice?"  
"My name is Mikasa and I am not a man I am a girl I joined instead of my father"  
"Wait what?"  
"You're a girl."  
"I am sorry"  
"Weren't you scared we would find out?"  
"I was careful and if I hadn't been injured no one would have found out"  
"But weren't you scared of dying?"  
"Well weren't you too, just because I am a girl doesn't make me extra scared or something I was just like you two and I am strong, well it doesn't matter anymore Eren is sending me back"  
"But you could benefit us against the enemy"  
"But Jean she's a girl she can't be here"  
"So what she's the strongest"  
"It's the law she can't be here, I will send her before anyone finds out and she gets punished with her family" Eren said coming in the tent he must have been hearing the conversation  
"Ackreman you're leaving tonight get ready, and you two leave her alone go to your tents and rest we will face the enemy again soon"

I ended up anyway on my horse on my way back home against my will but I have no other option but on my way I saw the enemy coming from very far towards me so I turned my horse the other way towards where Eren and the army is I need to warn them and I have to hurry.

Jean came to say goodbye before I left and he told me where they were going. They were planning to go to the capital where the rest of the army was and put a startegy to help protect the capital but looks like the enemy is planning to clear this group before they get to reach there.

I made my horse run as fast as he could until I finally reached them I went through the lines avoiding running into anyone until I finally reached Eren.

"Eren they are here they're right behind us"  
"Mikasa what are you still doing here?"  
"It's not important I am telling you they're behind us they can catch up at any moment"

Eren then stopped his horse causing everyone to stop he turned around facing them "the enemy is behind you know what to do when we reach the capital now we have to run as fast as we can" Eren shouted so everyone could hear him and he got a synced yes, sir as a response  
"Ackreman you can go back now"  
"It's Mikasa and no I won't leave and you can't stop me"  
"Ok ok we don't have time stay with me then I will explain to you on our way"  
Eren turned around again moving fast with his horse and everyone followed.

This plan was in case of the enemy attacks which is the situation we're in the plan is so separate as soon as we reach the capital going deep through it's streets and when the enemy we attack.  
The plan was in pair so each two people would be together and I ended up being with Eren.

Thankfully the plan so far was as planned we reached the capital first every two people took a different road and there were some who took the horses to tie them in a place far from the battel and as the plan said when the enemy came in deep enough we attacked this time I was more careful as I was already injured I can't let myself get hurt again I was fighting back to back with Eren both protecting eachother and not letting the other get outnumbered.

And we won.

I went back to my family who were so upset with me but atill they took me in with a hug full of tears it has been few weeks and I still couldn't forget the moment when we knew we won Eren and I hugged we both were shy and awkward after it but that didn't stop him from making sure that I went back home safe.

"Mikasa you have a visitor" my mom shouted from outside so I went out to see who it was and I saw Eren talking to both my parents  
"Thank you again for not reporting our daughter"  
"No no I wouldn't report her at all, you raised an amazing daughter she saved me and many others she's talented if things were different she would even be in a higher position than I am, you ahould be proud of her"

"Eren, what are you doing here?" I paused he looked at me and our eyes locked I never felt so nervous as I was now and I could sense that he feels the same he started sweating and scratch the back of his head  
"I came to check up on you Mikasa how are you feeling now"  
"I am much better thank you" silence filled the air for a long time we were only looking at each other now so I decided to speak again  
"Is that it?" I asked hoping I would get an answer that I wanted  
"Well umm I.. I saw this head piece and I thought of you so I..umm I bought it" he held a small clip in his hands that had the shape of a flower  
"It looks pretty thank you Eren" 

I was about to take it from his hand and put it in my hair but he moved closer closing the gab between me and him he ran his hand through few strands of my hair and clipped them with the hair clip my face was burning red but the wide grin didn't leave my face as well as his.

"Mikasa I like you, you are unbelievably the bravest one I have ever met, you love your family so much so you decided to sacrifice yourself for them, you know how to act in tough times, you're very sweet I could tell from the way you were trying to motivate the others and looking after Jean and Connie and also you are very beautiful and I am pretty sure all the men will be scared of you now" I laughed at the last sentence he said, his were very sweet I was tearing uo no one told me stuff like this before  
"So Mikasa what do you say will you give me a chance?"  
"Yes of course I will Eren"


	6. Happy New Year, Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how Mikasa and Eren were dragged by their best friends out of their dorm rooms to Sasha's party both uninterested and just doing it to get their friends off of their heads

"Eren get out of bed"  
"Armin leave me alone" Eren put the pillow on his head while yawning but Armin wasn't planning to leave him alone  
"I didn't know that this break up will make you a mess it's noon already and we have to go to Sasha's party" Armin took the pillow off of Eren's head causing him to groan   
"Armin"  
"Out of bed Eren c'mon move" Armin pulled Eren out of bed pushing him into the bathroom  
"Have a shower Eren and get ready or do you want me to help you with that too"  
"No no I can do it myself"  
"I thought so" Armin giggled and then added "you better do what I said while I make you food"

Meanwhile

"Mikasa" Sasha said whining, pulling Mikasa's arm trying to pull her out of the chair she was sitting on  
"Sasha you know I don't like attending these parties"  
"But it's new year's party c'mon you can meet a hot guy there who knows"  
"I don't care Sasha"  
"Please Mikasa please it will be fun than sitting alone"  
"Sasha why do you want me to go that bad?"  
"A it's the first time I hold a party, B you're my best friend you deserve to have fun after torturing yourself by studying day and night and C my crush will be there and I need someone to calm me down"  
"Fine but only because I want that thing with your crush to work out"  
"Yes thank you thank you thank you" Sasha hugged Mikasa while jumping up and down causing Mikass to laugh 

"So do you have a dress here or do you want to take one of mine"  
"I have that red dress"  
"Ooh you mean the sexy one with the v neckline"  
"It's the only one I have here the rest are at home"  
"Well it's great that it's the only one here so sexykasa is attending my party today"  
"One more joke and I am not coming"  
"Ok ok I will shut up"

That's how Mikasa and Eren were dragged by their best friends out of their dorm rooms to Sasha's party both uninterested and just doing it to get their friends off of their heads 

The party was full of people and many of them Mikasa didn't even know well her friend is more extrovert than her she can make friends anywhere, anytime.

Mikasa was talking to few friends then she decided to go outside to get some fresh air away from people.

"So you're not a fan of people too" Mikasa turnednto her left when she heard that rough voice talking  
"Yeah"  
"Eren yeager"  
"Mkasa Ackreman"  
"Nice to meet you Mikasa I have to say I couldn't help but notice you since I came you look pretty"  
"Is that when I am supposed to fall for you because it's not working"  
"Ouch I am hurt you think I can't admire a pretty woman without having another intention"  
"Well I never got a compliment from a boy without asking me out or inviting me to their place"  
"Well I am sorry a woman like you deserves more compliments"  
"Thank you" 

Mikasa put few strands of hair behind her ear, Mikasa and Eren kept talking about random stuff but they were both enjoying it making each other laugh after a long time silence filled the air but it wasn't a bad one they were both happy being together even when it was silence 

For both of them when they're together it felt like time stopped and it was only them, the two of them forgot about the people and the party they only enjoyed being together.

"20..19...18.."

"Oh it's almost midnight, I wasn't planning for staying that late"  
"Me too I am glad I met you Mikasa it would have been a boring party without you"  
"So this is when I should fall for you"  
"Ouch again" they both laughed turnint to face each other

"10..9..8.."

"I am glad I met you too Eren"

"5..4..3.."

They were both looking deep into the other's eyes being lost in them taking little steps towards each other not breaking the eye contact

"2..1..happy new year"

They didn't know who started first maybe both of them but they didn't care they were very close to each other Eren holding Mikasa from the waist while Mikasa had her hands on Eren's neck kissing each other the little breeze of air didn't affect them they were feeling the heat from their kiss, the warmth of the other one as they were so close.

After few minutes they broke the kiss panting for air a wide grin on their faces while Eren leaned his forehead again Mikasa's letting their noses toutch.

"Happy new year Mikasa"


	7. The fourth date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eren and Mikasa's fourth date and he decided to take her to watch a horror movie since she loves them
> 
> The story will be in Eren's POV

_you still remember our date tonight_

_Mikasa:_

_Yes :) I will meet you at the cinema_

_See you soon Mika ❤️_

today will be my fourth date with Mikasa, I have been watching her from far away since I first saw her in uni and some how my best friend Armin made us meet so we became friends we weren't close just casually talking saying hi whenever we meet but one time after few drinks I asked her out and to my surprise she said yes.

Of course when sober Eren woke up the next day he was terrified, I had asked the girl I like out and don't let the way I look decieve you, when it come to girls and dating I am the last one to come to, the amount of girls I dated can be counted with only one hand.

And that worried me alot because I like Mikasa and I was hoping it will work out so I planned for a little picnic it was spring time, sunny with a little wind and I wanted for us to talk more rather than sit the whole date watching a movie or only meet to have dinner, in our first date I wanted to know more about Mikasa and we both enjoyed our time as we ended up spending the whole day together.

We have been enjoying eachother since then texting, calling and going on dates but we still haven't spend a night together or even went to each others' dorms and for our fourth date I decided we should go see the new horror movie.

I made sure I was there early so she won't wait alone I was dressed in a nude colored sweater and black jeans, she came right on time looking stunning with the black skirt and a nude colored sweater too her upper hair was in a messy high bun while the rest of her hair was covering her neck right above her shoulders

"Hey have you been waiting for a long time"  
"No I just came you look amazing as always" I said pulling her into a small hug and placed a kiss on her head  
"Thank you Eren, we're matching today" she said with a smile on her face her cheeks were a light pink color  
"Yeah" that's all I could say because when she smiles I get lost in it   
"Should we go"  
"Yeah let's go" I put my arm around her shoulders pulling her body closer to mine as we walked "I hope you're a fan of horror becasue I bought tickets to this new movie" I said joking she loves horror to the point that she doesn't get scared of it anymore

"Please Eren you know I don't get scared of those movies and I love them I wanted to see that one too"

"It's and 18 plus movie I think it should be scary, but I guess even that won't scare you"

"Yeah, but will you be ok baby you get scared from the least scary movies" she said giggling and did I mention that she keeps teasing me about actually getting scared of horror movies like a normal person would

The movie was fine nothing too scary for me it wasn't what I expected when the tickets seller wanted a confirmation that I am over 18 but it was good just not scary.

It was in the middle of the movie when more weird stuff started to happen I heard loud breathing I looked around and saw that Mikasa had her foot on the chair, her hands covering her face, she was shaking so badly and sounded like she was having a panic attack or something

"Mikasa what's wrong? are you ok?" She shook her head  
"Hey let's go get some fresh air c'mon" I pulled her hand making her stand, with my arm wrapped around her and the other arm holding her hand I led her out   
"Hey Mikasa what's wrong?"  
"I have never been this scared of a movie in my entire life" Mikasa said taking deep breaths and putting her hand on her heart trying to calm down  
"You found it scary?"  
"Wait you didn't?"  
"No no of course I did it was so scary" I pulled her closer into a tight hug trying to calm her down while running my fingers through her hair  
"I am sorry we should have watched an action movie or anything else"  
"No don't apologise it's ok" I placed a kiss on the top of her head then held her face between my hands  
"Should we go eat something"  
"Yeah ok"

Mikasa wasn't very talkative during the rest of the date I guess that movie really got into her, I walked her to her dorm room as always and kissed her  
"Goodnight Mikasa"  
"Goodnight" she looked down playing with the end on her sweater when I turned around to leave "Eren" she said in a low voice I turned around and saw her still looking down playing with her sweater  
"Yeah Mikasa"  
"Can you stay the night with me? Sahsa isn't here and I am scared to stay alone"  
"Sure Mikasa I will stay the night"  
"Thank you Eren"  
"No need to thank me"

Her dorm room was kind of big it had alot of plants, decorations etc it was nice  
"You're place is nice Mikasa"  
"Thank you Eren, you want something to drink or.."  
"No Mikasa thank you, if you want to sleep go you were tired I'll sleep here on the couch and if you need me just call my name"  
"Will you be ok sleeping in this clothes, I don't have anything but maybe Sasha has something for her boyfriend I could go check"  
"Don't worry about me I am ok like that go to sleep Mikasa"  
"Ok goodnight Eren and thank you again"  
"It's a problem Mikasa goodnight" 

I wanted to spend more time with Mikasa of course but she told me that tomorrow she has important classes and she needed to pay full attention in them so I wanted her to get enough sleep.

Yeah I wanted to at least sleep holding her close to me but I didn't want her to think I wanted anything if I asked to sleep in her bed with her plus how can I even ask her that.

  
The couch was comfortable but I was a little tall for it I was about to sleep when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I opened my eyes and I saw Mikasa standing holding a pillow   
"Eren can you sleep in my bed" she bit her lip avoiding eye contact  
"Ok"  
I followed her to her room she went in bed so I took the other side laying on my back looking at her from the corner of my eye not sure what I should do now.

I wanted to hold her not only because I love her warmth when we hug but she seems terrified from that movie and I feel guilty for that.

She turned her back at me so I got closer to her wrapped my arm around her her body stiffed for a moment then she relaxed bringing her body even closer to mine  
"Goodnight Mikasa" I whispered in her ear before placing a kiss in her cheek then we both drifted into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this happened to me I always talk to my best friend about her being scared of horror movies and me not being scared at all lmao.  
> But the newest ouija movie made me so scared and when my other friend saw it she didn't find it scarey at all when it almost made me cry lol.
> 
> Well that's it for this story thank you for your comments and support I hope you liked it, I am already writting another long fic so stay tuned for it❤️


End file.
